<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where the Heart Is by Chocoboy_James</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551408">Where the Heart Is</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocoboy_James/pseuds/Chocoboy_James'>Chocoboy_James</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>FFxivWrite, FFxivWrite2020, M/M, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:21:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocoboy_James/pseuds/Chocoboy_James</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 19 of the FFXIVWrite 2020<br/>Where the Heart Is.</p><p>Stefan and James are on their way home after taking a ride on their chocobos through the beauty of the Shroud.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>OC/OC, Original Character/Original Character</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Where the Heart Is</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fall had come to the Shroud, and many trees that were once full of leaves, were now shedding them off. James and Stefan had decided to take a short stroll on their chocobos after their lovely dinner. The sun was already getting low, and James gazed upon the red sky. </p><p>“We should be heading home soon.” he mentioned, a smile resting on his face.<br/>
“Just a bit more, I quite like the fresh air.” Stefan closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, feeling extremely calm. “Promise you this,” and he looked over to his husband. “When we get home, I will make you some hot chocolate to warm you back up.” </p><p>“Now that is something I can agree to.” the blonde chuckled and stared back towards Stefan. The lighting of the sun shone perfectly on his face, and James sighed out with delight how he was lucky to have such a lovely husband. </p><p>They arrived at an open spot of the forest and James heard Stefan giggle softly and dismount his chocobo. His feet were immediately buried in the layers of leaves that were scattered around the area.</p><p>“What are you doing?” James asked confused. “I thought we went on a bit more?”<br/>
“Come down from there.” the raven smirked and tugged at James’ leg. Dorian seemed a bit confused and even Luteus, Stefan’s chocobo seemed to wonder what her owner was up to. </p><p>“Fine, but that means two cups of hot chocolate.” James sighed and began to dismount Dorian carefully. As his feet touched the ground, the blonde immediately was covered in leaves. Stefan laughed playfully as he threw more over James. </p><p>James just stood there, frozen, his shoulders hanging low.<br/>
“Really Stefan? This is why you wanted me to dismount?”<br/>
The raven stopped and gave a soft scoff towards his husband.<br/>
“Oh, you. Look at you sulking.”<br/>
James gave a playful yet dirty look towards Stefan and dived towards him.<br/>
“I shall have you!” he growled and they both rolled through the leaves, and the chocobos were looking at the display. </p><p>Dorian took a few steps forward, hesitating, yet he wanted to play as well. The two Hyurs laughed and pushed each other into the piles of leaves and buried each other, before popping up again, and getting overpowered once more. </p><p>Eventually, Dorian gave a happy chirp and ran over after grabbing a few leaves in his beak. Luteus remained and rocked her head a mere moment, still shying away. Dorian looked over and went back towards Luteus, and raised his head over the female chocobo and tried to playfully drop the leaves on the other’s head. </p><p>James and Stefan in the meantime caught their breath for a moment and looked how Dorian was trying to involve the other chocobo.<br/>
Luteus gave a few more anxious chirps before she bent down her head and mimicked Dorian in grabbing a few leaves. </p><p>Dorian gave a happy and playful chirp back and soon the chocobos were also throwing leaves around each other.<br/>
The Hyur duo laughed at this display, yet Stefan knew he could catch James off guard and once more continued their match. </p><p>“Ahaha Stefan!” James laughed out loud, and got a mouthful of leaves stuck between his lips after he descended into the pile. Coming out again he spit out the leaves and suddenly a rush of wind went past him. </p><p>The two chocobos had begun to chase each other, chirping loudly, still grabbing leaves whenever they could. Stefan,however, was already catching his breath, and trying to stop his laughter.<br/>
“I have you now!” It was now James’ turn to dive right into his husband and they both once more softly landed into the leaves. “And I shan’t let go.” he quietly added.<br/>
Their eyes met and soon they were tangled in a soft kiss. </p><p>The chocobos also had calmed down and sat down near where their owners were having a moment for themselves. After the kiss, they both lay down on their backs, gazing up at the sky that was now turning darker.</p><p>“So, I figure you might want three cups now,” Stefan said in delight, grabbing the hand of James. “Especially after I did a stunt like that.”<br/>
The blonde began to chuckle and tightened the grasp a mere moment, before leaning upwards.<br/>
“Hmmm.” he pretended as if he was thinking, “Let me make a counter proposal.”<br/>
“I am listening.” Stefan chuckled. </p><p>“What about we make it two, and we can indulge ourselves with something else afterwards.”<br/>
Stefan felt himself blush up and began to giggle nervously. Even James felt his smile freeze and wondered where that courage came from.<br/>
“Eh-” Stefan got himself up as well and the two suddenly turned into a choir of them chuckling shyly. </p><p>Suddenly soft chirps came from behind them and it seemed Dorian began to chirp alongside the rhythm of the chuckles, making James laugh out instead.<br/>
“Oh my dear boy.” he had to stop himself from collapsing back into the leaves. Not soon after, Luteus joined as well. </p><p>Stefan looked at this comical display and shook his head, grinning from ear to ear.<br/>
“I’d love to join the choir of laughter, but I think it’s past time we get home.”<br/>
He helped James up, who was catching his breath from all the laughing, and walked them back towards the chocobos, who now had started to find out who could chirp the loudest. </p><p>“Come on, you raskals, let’s get us home!” Stefan bellowed over the chirps and the chocobos ruffled their feathers a moment before letting them mount up.<br/>
The duo smiled at each other and James’ smile soon turned into a smirk.<br/>
“Another proposal.” he mentioned in a dared tone.<br/>
“Oh no.” Stefan rolled his eyes.<br/>
“Let’s race homewards,” a flinch of challenge sparked inside James’ eyes, and his grin went wider. “If you win, I will be top. If I win, you will be top.” </p><p>Stefan once more went red in the face, and before he could answer, James already raced off.<br/>
“Oh goodness.” After wiping away the warmth from his face, Stefan set in the pursue.<br/>
He most certainly did not expect that his playfulness would spark this kind of outcome, and yet, he felt most happy that James had started to open up to him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>